(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antithrombogenic synthetic elastic polymer, particularly to an antithrombogenic block copolymer composed of soft segment chains and hard segment chains.
(2) Background Information
The so-called antithrombogenic materials which eliminate interaction with blood should be developed, because of their necessity in fabricating the high functional artificial organs, including artificial blood vessels or artificial kidneys. At present, the artificial hearts of the permanent implantable type are partly utilized. When they are used for a long term, it is important to have both a reliable compatibility with blood or tissues, and a favorable biological stability. However, any material which affords full satisfaction to these problems has not yet been obtained. Particularly, the development of excellent biomaterials which could be used in direct contact with blood is urgently demanded.